


An Unexpected Occurrence

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Furry, Lemon, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tao tries his best to take care of his newly purchased puppy named Kris! But what happens when Tao comes home to see an extremely sexy naked man claiming to be his dog?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Occurrence

Huang Zi Tao had always been too nice of a person.

 

He was not the sort of kid that would fight back if hit on the playground. He was not the sort of student to tattle on another if he caught them cheating. He was not the sort of person that had the ability to say no. In fact, ‘no’ was one of Tao’s least favorite words. He tried to refrain from using it as much as he could and that often was the reason that he found himself in unfortunate predicaments.

 

The university student had been walking home from a bar one evening, slightly buzzed and trying to avoid the downbeat of rain, when he came across a box under a street lamp. Tao had remembered the passing the box earlier and he crept closer, curious as to its contents.

 

“Free puppies.” Tao read the shoddy handwriting in marker on the side of the box. Tao had remembered a few people stopping and picking up the adorable puppies to bring home. He wondered if there were any left.

 

Tao peered inside the box and to his surprise was met with a pair of large sad eyes. The poor thing was shivering, fur soaked, as it trembled at the sight of Tao. Tao blinked in confusion, the dogs from earlier had been black. Tao had specifically remembered that and yet here was this thick-coated blonde pup with a curly tail beaming back at him. The minute their eyes had locked, Tao could not turn away. There was no way that he could just leave this dog here.

 

“Alright then.” Tao decided. He would take the dog home for the time being and then try to find an owner for it.

 

“Come here little guy.” Tao spoke softly and the pup growled slightly, tiny teeth bared in fear of the unknown. Tao’s eyes softened, the poor thing was frightened beyond belief, and he shuffled closer.

 

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Tao held hand out, palm facing upwards, as he patiently waited.

 

The pup crawled closer, small nose twitching as he sniffed Tao’s hand, before his tongue was darting out to give the boy kitten licks. Tao laughed, a wave of relief washing over him, as he scooped the pup out from the box. He wrapped the little fur ball in his coat and smiled when it nuzzled into him. Tao’s heart felt incredibly warm then and he cooed ruffling the dog’s ears.

 

“Let’s get you home, huh?”

* * *

Three weeks.

 

Three weeks of searching for an owner for the pup and Tao had still yet to find it a proper home. A matter of interest was not the problem, no, Tao had several offers the minute he put up flyers. The problem lied with the pup. No matter who came to see if the dog would have a place in their home, the pup had a total personality switch. With some prospective buyers, the pup had growled and tried to bit them. With others, he had acted cold and ignored the humans all together. Yet whenever the dog was with Tao, he was behaved perfectly.

 

Tao couldn’t figure out what was wrong with the dog or why he was acting this way. What Tao did know was that the dog he had found was no normal dog. For a while Tao had just called the creature ‘pup’ as to not get too attached or instill any bad habits before he was sold. However one day, when the dog had stolen Tao’s shoe, he ran to the refrigerator that was decorated with alphabet magnets. The animal had dropped Tao’s shoe immediately and begun to claw at the magnets, arranging them, until a name was spelled out.

 

“K-Kris.” Tao had read in horror before the pup released an excited yip and knocked the boy over.

 

But that was not the only thing. Tao had caught Kris jumping up onto his hind legs and pushing open the pantry door for food. He’d seen Kris lounging on the couch and channel surfing as he hit the remote with his paw. Tao swore that Kris even seemed to smile smugly the next morning when Tao jacked off in the privacy of his bedroom the night before.

 

Kris was indeed a strange dog and Tao had begun to accept the fact that the pup was most likely here to stay.

 

“Okay!” Tao called, shrugging on his coat. “Kris I’m going to school now!”

 

A few excited barks along with the scrapping of nails on the floor were heard as Kris rounded the hallway corner. The dog dashed towards his owner, curly tail wagging, before he was plopping down before the teen in the doorway. The dog panted heavily, titling his head to the side, as Tao bent down to see eye-to-eye with the creature.

 

“You be good and guard the house, okay? I’ll be back as soon as classes let out.” Tao smiled sweetly and Kris lunged forwards, giving Tao a sloppy lick across the mouth.

 

“Argh! Kris!” Tao laughed, standing up quickly and wiping his mouth.

 

The teen looked back at his dog one last time, waving goodbye, before he was headed out the door and off to school. The beautiful spring air filled his lungs and Tao sighed. He really did love springtime with all of the chirping birds and buzzing bees. Then a sudden thought overcame the boy.

 

“That reminds me,” Tao frowned, getting out his phone to make a note himself, “I better take Kris to the vet soon and get him fixed.”

* * *

Tao sighed, slowly trudging up the stairs of his living complex, up to his apartment. He lived on the sixth floor and there was no elevator. The teen stopped right before his door, struggling to regain his breath, as he wiped his bangs from his face.

 

“I better start taking Kris to park on the weekends.” Tao fumbled to get out his key, sagging against the door with exhaustion. “I could use the exercise too.”

 

The door unlocked with a click and Tao shuffled inside, dropping his book bag by the front door, and locking the door behind him. The teen rubbed his eyes, the afternoon sun already starting to fade to orange as it danced in through the window and illuminated the mess that had formerly been Tao’s pristine apartment.

 

“W-what? What is all of this?” Tao stopped, eyes scanning the chaos before him. Furniture was knocked over, Tao’s clothes were strewn out across the floor, and a box of dog treats lay scattered across the hallway. Tao’s eyes narrowed.

 

“Kris!” Tao shouted, bending to begin picking up his clothes. He inspected them for any damage and luckily they were unharmed. Tao stopped though when he picked up his pants, fingering the large hole in the seam of the rear.

 

“What in the world?” Tao put his whole hand through the hole, growing angry at the destruction his dog had caused. “Kris get in here right now!”

 

Tao heard shuffling coming down the hall as he continued to pick up rubbish, not even bothering to look up when he heard his dog enter the room.

 

“I am very disappointed in you, Kris.” Tao tried to collect all of the dog treats back into the box. He walked forwards, eyes still trained on the ground, when he was faced with a pair of feet. Bare human feet.

 

“W-what?” Tao froze, looking up immediately in surprise.

 

“I’m sorry, Human. I wasn’t feeling well today and I acted a little rashly.”

 

“What the fuck!?” Tao shrieked, propelling himself backwards, face burning red.

 

There, standing before Tao in all of his naked glory, was a man. The man was tall, considerably taller than Tao, with dark blonde hair and piercing brown eyes. Tao’s eyes trailed down the expanse of beautiful pale glistening skin and down to the man’s impressive nakedness.

 

There was a man in Tao’s house, a naked man in Tao’s house.

 

“Get out! Get out right now before I call the cops, you damn pervert!” Tao screamed, beginning to hurl things at the man. He threw a pair of jeans that hit the man square in the face as the intruder simply stood there seemingly confused.

 

“Tao? I don’t understand, are you really that mad about what I did?” The man asked, holding out a hand beckoningly to Tao as he moved closer. Tao shrieked bloody murder, pressing himself back against the door as he seized an umbrella and held it out at arms length.

 

“Don’t come any closer! I took karate in grade school! I’m warning you! Don’t you come any closer.” Tao closed his eyes, trembling with fear as the man drew neared, unfazed by Tao’s threat.

 

“S-stop.” Tao winced when the man was upon him, gasping in surprise when he took the umbrella from Tao and gently set it down.

 

“Tao.” The man spoke softly, gathering the small male in his arms, and pressing Tao’s face against his naked chest. The man sighed in contentment, body pressed flush to Tao’s, as the teen’s face turned red.

 

“Let go of me, you pervert!” Tao began to struggle but the other male was too strong, crushing Tao to his body. The dark haired teen began to sob, fat tears rolling down his face. One of them hit the man’s skin and he looked down in concern at the smaller boy.

 

“Please let me go.” Tao begged, hands still pushing resistant against the man’s chest. “Just let me go.”

 

“Tao I’m sorry.” The man bent down and licked away one of Tao’s tears. “I didn’t mean to make you cry. I’m sorry for wrecking human’s house.”

 

Tao froze, wide eyes finally properly looking over the man and his features. The intruder wore a soft expression, large brown eyes fixated on Tao’s face, glorious thick dirty blonde hair shining in the florescent lighting, as a pair of pointed furry ears twitched atop his head. Tao felt something furry brush his side and he gasped upon seeing a honey-colored curly tail.

 

“Kris?” Tao whispered, meeting the man’s gaze. The man tightened his hold around Tao’s waist, smiling kindly.

 

“Human.” The blonde rumbled, nuzzling his face against Tao’s hair.

 

“I don’t understand.” Tao shook his head, not believing what he was seeing. “How… how did this happen?”

 

“I’m not a puppy anymore. I’m a full grown mature adult dog now.” Kris flexed his impressive muscles and Tao felt faint. There was no way that this hot naked man was the little rambunctious puppy Tao had brought home only a few weeks ago.

 

“What kind of a joke is this? Are you a friend of Luhan’s? If Luhan and you think this is funny then I-” Tao began when the man leaned down and began to lick up Tao’s neck. The teen squirmed, mouth falling open in scandal, as Kris dragged his hot textured tongue up the boy’s neck and nibbled at his ear.

 

Tao could feel it, the distinct point of canine teeth and the large inhuman taste buds on the man’s tongue. This wasn’t some sort of joke. This man was part dog… was Tao’s dog.

 

“It’s not a joke.” Kris said against Tao’s ear, “I am your dog and I’ll prove it. I know that on Thursdays when you have no tests the next day, you like to lock yourself in your room after dinner and watch dirty things on the television.”

 

“Kris.” Tao squealed, face flaming. He tried to pull out of the man’s arms but Kris held tight, pressing Tao back against the door, as he slid his leg between Tao’s.

 

“I know that you like to take awhile and you make funny whining noises before I hear the television turn off. Then when you come back out, you smell different. What are you doing in there, human?” Kris slid his knee up higher against Tao’s manhood and the teen gasped, body beginning to react to the low tone in Kris’s voice.

 

“I… I…” Tao swallowed thickly in sensory overdrive at all of the exposed muscled flesh around him. Kris smirked, licking Tao’s face one more time, before he was releasing his owner.

 

“It’s dinner time. Hurry up and go fill my bowl.” Kris began to head towards the kitchen, crossing Tao’s tiny apartment in two large steps. The man’s tail sashayed behind him and Tao watched it mesmerized. This had to be some kind of a dream.

 

“Fuck!” Tao was startled from his thoughts and looked to see where Kris had banged his head on the doorway. The male scowled, ears flattening against his head, as he hunched over to properly get through the preposterously small opening. Tao could only watch at the bizarre scene before him.

 

“I guess he was of the large breed variety.” The teen mumbled shaking his head. He looked at the mess that still covered his floor and Tao decided that it could wait for later. He snatched up a pair of jeans and a shirt before he set after his pet.

* * *

“Let me help you clean up.” Kris offered, stepping up behind Tao and wrapping his arms around the teen’s slender waist.

 

Tao squeaked nearly dropping the plate back into the sink when Kris caught it, pointy teeth flashing as his mouth pulled up into a grin. Tao had finally found a pair of pants that sort of fit Kris as the man’s legs were longer than his. It had been finding a shirt to fit Kris that had given Tao trouble. The blonde was wider through the shoulders than Tao so a lot of his shirts rode up on Kris’s stomach and were stretched tight across the chest. Kris had complained of not being able to move his arms properly so Kris was going shirtless for now until Tao could run to the store and buy him some proper clothes.

 

“I’m alright. You just go play or something.” Tao stammered, waiting for the man to leave but Kris did not budge.

 

Instead the male leaned down and began to sniff Tao’s neck, making low noises in the back of his throat, as his curly tail swished through the air behind him. Kris was crowding Tao against the sink now, pinning his owner, as he fully explored Tao’s neck with his sniffing.

 

“W-what are you doing?” Tao whispered, fingers holding tight to the counter as he felt Kris’s hips nudge his. Tao rose to his tiptoes now, trying to get as far away from the dog as possible, but Kris was persistent and pressed closer.

 

“Smelling my human.” Kris returned simply, pressing his nose to Tao’s shoulder and inhaling deeply. “Memorizing your scent in this body so that I can find you easily.”

 

“There’s no need to find me. I’m right here.” Tao laughed shakily. Kris hummed and Tao nearly swore when he felt a tooth graze his jugular. Then Kris was pulling back, looking over Tao with a strange perplexed look.

 

“You’ve become quite small.” Kris stated, nodding his head in the absolute.

 

“What?” Tao squawked, he whirled around, having to dip his head back to fully look Kris in the face. “You’re the one who grew overnight!”

 

“I didn’t mean for it to be mean. I just remember you when I was a puppy. You looked so big and scary back then. But now,” Kris’s eyes twinkled and he brought a finger up and poked Tao’s nose, “I think I prefer my human small like this. It’s cuter.”

 

Tao frowned up at the gloating man, grabbing an onion next to him on the counter, and hurling it into the living room.

 

“Fetch.” Tao commanded monotonously and Kris was running after the onion instantly.

 

“How am I the cute one? He’s the one who was just a puppy this morning.” Tao mumbled getting back to work.

 

Kris padded back into the kitchen and dropped the onion at Tao’s feet, an unamused expression over his face.

 

“Aren’t I a little old for fetch?” Kris asked, crossing his arms over his chest in disapproval. Tao didn’t like how long his gaze lingered on the man’s flexed muscles. The teen picked up the onion and threw it again, stepping closer and staring down the man in challenge.

 

“Fetch.”

* * *

Tao rolled his neck around, pulling back the covers, and sliding into bed. It had been a long day, one that Tao was more than ready to put behind him. The rest of the evening had been slightly awkward especially when Tao demanded Kris cover himself and threw a blanket over the man. Kris had asked why and Tao had been too flustered to answer.

 

They had watched some television, Tao sitting on the couch and Kris uncomfortably perched on his dog bed, before Tao announced he was going to bed for the night. Kris had tried to follow Tao to his room as he’d slept on Tao’s bed every night as a puppy but Tao had quickly slammed the door in his face.

 

Tao felt slightly guilty but he needed some space. This whole situation was too strange for Tao to grasp and he found himself wishing that Kris would simply return to his puppy form. The teen frowned, tossing in his bed, as it began to thunder outside. He then turned off the light and closed his eyes, awaiting for sleep to overcome as he finally had the first bit of rest all day.

 

Thunder cracked overhead again and loud desperate whine came from behind the bedroom door.

 

“Huh?” Tao sat up slightly, seeing Kris’s shadow seeping in from under the door.

 

A loud crack of thunder sounded once more, shaking the building, and Kris whined again accompanied by a soft scrapping sound against the wood.

 

“Kris,” Tao called frowning, “Go to sleep.”

 

Kris whined louder this time, startling Tao as the dog threw his whole weight against the door and shook it in its frame. Kris repeated the action, whining loudly the whole time, and Tao groaned.

 

“Kris, stop it.” Tao got up out of bed and walked over to the door. He squatted down and spoke to Kris through the space under the door.

 

“Kris stop that right now, you hear?” Tao demanded. The teen tried again when he got no answer, “Kris? Do you hear me?”

 

Suddenly the door was opening, knocking Tao slightly, as he teen fell back on his rear. Tao scowled, rubbing his behind, before he was gazing up at the large looming figure in the doorway. Lightening flashed again and illuminated a very unamused Kris.

 

“W-what… bad dog! Very bad dog! I didn’t say you could come in here!” Tao began when Kris slammed the door shut behind him.

 

The male turned his attention down to Tao who was now stunned into silence. There was a different sort of look in Kris’s eye, not the same warm happy look that he had always worn as a puppy, but an older and more mature expression.

 

“Did you prefer it when I was a puppy?” Kris asked suddenly and Tao blinked.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Did you prefer it when I was a puppy?” Kris repeated only this time slower. “Ever since I grew up, you haven’t smiled at me once.”

 

“Oh Kris.” Tao shook his head as he got up to his feet. The teen wrapped his arms around the man’s waist in a hug and rested his head against Kris’s chest. “I’m just a little out of sorts. I like you as a puppy but I like you as a full-grown dog too. I just need a little time to adjust. I’m sorry if I made you feel unwanted.”

 

“I just want my human to be happy.” Kris brought a hand up and raked his fingers through Tao’s dark hair.

 

“I am happy. I’m so happy that I decided to bring you home that night. Don’t worry Kris.” Tao tried comforting the taller man, not noticing how the man’s tail was twitching.

 

“Good.” Kris breathed, cupping Tao’s chin and titling his head up. “I want to make you happy.”

 

“But you are-” Tao began before Kris’s mouth was covering his.

 

Tao froze, mind drawing a blank as Kris pulled the teen closer, and growled into his mouth. The teen’s wide eyes only able to see Kris’s closed ones as his tongue slipped into Tao’s and swirled against his. This continued on for a few moments until Tao was squeaking in outrage, thin arms trying to push Kris away, but the man did not stop. Tao screamed in muffled protest, repeatedly bringing down his fist against Kris’s chest until the man seized his wrist and twisted Tao closer to his body. Kris was hard, his erection hot and straining against the material of his borrowed pants. Tao squealed in scandal and then Kris was pulling back.

 

The blonde was panting heavily when they parted, but not nearly as heavily as Tao was. The dark haired teen had spit coming out from his mouth, his cheeks flushed a ruddy color, as he struggled to regain his breath. Kris subtly thrust his hips against Tao’s and met the teen’s gaze.

 

“You’re my human. I won’t share you with anyone else: dog or human.” Kris’s eyes were dark with lust.

 

“Kris,” Tao gasped out after a moment, “You can’t do that. I’m your owner!”

 

“I’m just making you happy. See?” Kris’s hand slid down to cup Tao’s half-hard groin, “I made you happy.”

 

“Kris! Stop!” Tao tried to keep his voice firm but he squeaked towards the end when Kris gave him another firm squeeze. The smaller male doubled over, grasping onto the other’s strong arms, as he closed his eyes when the taller man continued exploring his nether regions.

 

“Shh.” Kris hushed the quivering boy in his arms, fingers slipping between Tao’s clothes in search of bare skin. Tao mewled, mouth opening and closing in small moans, as Kris gripped his prize. The man’s hands were large, fully encasing Tao’s member, as he used his thumb to spread Tao’s pleasure down the shaft.

 

“Kris.” Tao whimpered, gritting his teeth when Kris pressed down against the slit. “This is… we can’t…”

 

“But I need to.” Kris pressed a soft kiss to Tao’s forehead. “It’s mating season and I need to rut or else I’m going to go crazy. I’m an adult dog now, Tao. I need to do this.”

 

“You can’t… I’m a human and…ah… you’re my dog.” Tao managed, a weak hand still trying to push Kris away. The blonde frowned, giving Tao a nice tight pump in retaliation, and Tao was melting his arms once more.

 

“Yes I’m your pet.” Kris nipped Tao’s ear with his sharp teeth, “And it’s your job as my owner to take care of me. So then take care of me.”

 

Kris captured Tao’s behind the knees and hoisted the boy into his arms, grinning at how light Tao was, before he was depositing the boy on the bed. Tao groaned, knees drawing together in means of defense, as Kris crawled over him.

 

“I don’t think I like this shirt very much.” Kris commented before he was tearing the material from his owner’s body. Tao merely laid there, eyebrows drawn in concern, as Kris began taking off his own jeans.

 

“So much better. I don’t get how you humans can stand wearing clothes.” Kris sighed, tail wagging happily, as his manhood was exposed.

 

“K-Kris.” Tao whimpered, staring at the throbbing organ hanging between Kris’s legs.

 

Kris was large, both thick and long, totally human in appearance save for the knot towards the man’s base. Kris’s member jumped slightly when its owner realized Tao was gaping at it and Kris barked, actually barked, in pride.

 

“I’m of the large breed variety as you said earlier.” Kris wiggled his eyebrows. “Now let’s get you out of those jeans.”

 

Kris grasped the front of Tao’s waistband, just about to pull it downwards, when Tao attempted to twist away. The result had Kris yanking down the back of Tao’s pants, totally exposing his plump round rear, as Tao gasped in embarrassment.

 

“Kris stop please. I can’t.” Tao tried to crawl up the bed but Kris pinned the boy, hands grasping the other’s wrists and his knees spreading Tao’s legs open wide. The man’s dripping member dragged across the swell of Tao’s rear and the human made a terrified sound.

 

“Tao?” Kris’s ears turned forwards, catching the sound. “Tao what’s wrong? Why are you so upset?”

 

“Kris, if you really are my dog then please listen to me and stop. I’m… I’m saying no.” Tao couldn’t meet Kris’s gaze and the dog’s nostrils flared.

 

“But why? You’re so excited. Why don’t you want to be mounted?” Kris demanded, boldly reaching between Tao’s legs and grasping the boy’s hard member.

 

“I’ve never… I’ve never had anyone down there before.” Tao admitted bashfully, “Besides you’re my dog! It would be too weird.”

 

“Now you listen here,” Kris growled in Tao’s ear, hands tensing around the smaller male’s wrists. “I love you. You are my human, my savior, my owner, and my friend. You are the world to me and I love more than any human ever could. I would never hurt you… ever. It doesn’t matter what used to be. What matters is that I’m here telling you that I love you and I want to make you so happy.”

 

“Kris.” Tao turned his head and glanced at his dog. Kris’s ears were flattened, his cheeks puffed out cutely, as his tail swished rapidly behind him.

 

“I love you Tao. Let me make love to you.” Kris pleaded softly, nosing Tao’s face before licking his cheek.

 

“I… oh god! Okay!” Tao ducked his head into the bedding, hiding his face, as he spread his legs a little wider.

 

“I’ll be a gentle. I’m a good dog.” Kris pressed a quick kiss to Tao’s shoulder before he was slinking down the boy’s body and grasping his thighs.

 

Tao inhaled, squeezing his eyes closed tightly, awaiting a pain that never came as suddenly he felt something hot and wet lightly poking his entrance. The teen arched upwards and looked down between his legs, face burning, when he saw Kris licking his entrance.

 

“Kris it’s dirty!” Tao squeaked but Kris continued licking him.

 

The man pried the boy’s legs open wider, breathing a hot puff of air against the boy’s twitching entrance, before he mouthed the area. Tao cried out, legs shaking, as Kris’s tongue worked its way past that tight ring of muscles and entered him. The man laved at the area, inhaling deeply, tail arched up in concentration, as Tao was practically foaming on the sheets.

 

“Kris if you keep doing that.. I won’t last in time for… you.” Tao gasped, blinking rapidly, as cock throbbed to be touched.

 

Kris retracted immediately, large hands gently pulling Tao’s jeans and underwear from his legs, so that the boy was now fully naked. He sat up on his knees, using one hand to guide his member to Tao’s slicked entrance.

 

“I’m going to mount you now.” Kris warned and Tao nodded vigorously.

 

“Just be gentle… please.” Tao said softly and Kris hooked one arm under the boy’s body.

 

“Get ready.” Kris said, his other hand steadying himself as he slowly began to push into the other’s body.

 

Tao gasped, fingers clenching the sheets, as Kris slid in deeper. The blonde was panting now, teeth gritted in an effort not to just slam into the hot welcoming heat encompassing his desire. Tao’s entrance flexed furiously around Kris to accommodate the width, the boy almost hyperventilating as Kris tried to settle down to his base.

 

“It hurts.” Tao’s legs were trembling, “It’s too big. Kris, it’s too big.”

 

“Shh.” Kris stroked his long fingers up and down the boy’s sides. “Just relax and try not to clench too much. Feel me inside you, think about taking more of me.”

 

“Ugh.” Tao whined although he visibly relaxed around the larger male. Kris smiled, slowly pushing in deeper until his knot was fully seated within his owner.

 

“There.” Kris bent over, making Tao cry out, as he pressed a kiss to the boy’s shoulder. “I’m fully in.”

 

“I don’t think I can do this.” All Tao could think about was the large blunt intrusive force stuck up inside of him. His hole almost felt numb from being stretched so wide and Tao was afraid to even move.

 

“I couldn’t even pull out now if I wanted to. You’ll get through this. Just relax and feel my touch.” Kris’s voice was low as he reached around and began to rub Tao’s length. The boy tensed, heart pumping rapidly, as Kris milked some more pleasure from him as it coated Kris’s hand.

 

“You’re so wet.” Kris growled in approval, hips still stationary out of consideration for Tao, “Have you ever been this wet before?”

 

“N-no.” Was Tao’s shaky response as he subconsciously began rocking backwards onto Kris.

 

The blonde smiled in triumph. At last the time had come for Kris to fully claim Tao as his human. He continued to fisting the boy’s member as he began to slowly rock into Tao. The boy moaned wantonly, back arching so that Kris could enter him deeper, and Kris’s member throbbed at the feeling of Tao’s inner walls around him.

 

Kris’s thrust increased, as did his pumps to Tao’s length, as his gentle rocking soon evolved in deep long thrusts. The male pulled backwards, not able to get that far as his knot kept Tao rooted to him, before he was slamming in deeper. Tao cried out, head tossed back, saliva dripping out of his mouth at the overstimulation. Kris was filling him in all the right places to almost he brink of being too much. The blonde punctuated each thrust with a low grunt, his balls slapping against Tao’s rear, as he plowed the boy hard.

 

“Kris!” Tao whimpered when Kris drove home and hit that bundle of nerves deep inside of him. “Kris! So good. Oh god!”

 

“Yeah.” Kris grunted, releasing Tao’s member, so that he could grasp the boy’s hips and really drive into him. Kris adjusted himself on the bed, using his knees to nudge Tao open wider as the boy was forced to balance his weight on his front arms. Then the male was pulling backwards and pounding forwards once more.

 

“Ah!” Tao sobbed, tears forming in his eyes at both the pain and pleasure that Kris was bringing him. Kris was slightly aware of the water-like fluid that was steadily seeping out from Tao and dripping onto his legs. He was tearing the boy slightly but Kris’s body was in overdrive, telling him to finish.

 

Again and again Kris thrust into Tao, mouthing his shoulder and licking the boy’s sweaty skin. Tao was beginning to reach his peak, breathing turned into soft desperate grunts, as his member leaked furiously. Then Kris was growling lowly again, a sound that went straight to Tao’s groin, as the boy came undone.

 

“Ah! Kris!” Tao shouted, hips screwing backwards onto the other as he came.

 

Kris gasped at the tightness, Tao’s clenching muscles providing the perfect tunnel for his cock as he jerked his hips forwards in delirious pleasure. He licked his lips and thrust over and over again, chasing that high which kept eluding him. Meanwhile Tao was twisted awkwardly, moaning softly at the overstimulation.

 

“Kris hurry.” Tao pleaded weakly, wincing at the wet noise of blood that accompanied Kris’s next thrust.

 

“Almost.” Kris’s ears flattened, as he used both arms to grab Tao waist. The blonde pressed his face against Tao’s back and began pistioning hard in a series of short desperate thrusts. Kris whined the entire time and Tao clenched around him in one last tired effort of getting the man to come.

 

Then Kris was releasing, practically howling, as an unholy amount of cum blasted directly against Tao’s prostate. The teen’s eyes widened, able to feel the thick sticky material already starting to leak out from him. Then Kris was shrinking within him, the pair having to remain like that for a few moments, until Kris was able to pull his knot free.

 

Kris came lose with a _pop!_ , cum messily sliding out of Tao’s hole as the pair collapsed on the bed. Tao just lay there, eyes closed, panting heavily as he felt Kris settle down next to him. The man lovingly brushed some hair from Tao’s face and urged the boy to look at him.

 

“I love you.” Kris whispered, eyes locking with Tao’s sated ones. Tao smiled weakly and pulled the man closer for a kiss.

 

“I love you too.” Tao blushed, eyes closing in expectance of a kiss when he felt Kris lick a large messy stripe up his face. Tao’s eyes flew open in shock, mouth gaping in surprise, as Kris grinned at him.

 

“K-Kris!” Tao sputtered, not liking that he could taste Kris’s drool. The dog merely smiled cheekily, tail wagging, as he encased Tao in a hug.

 

“My human!”


End file.
